My Oh So Called Life
by Zammie349
Summary: ***RECANTLY MAYBE WE SHOULD DO THIS***A trip to California, Disneyland, and Las Vegas goes on the wrong side. Zach Is a drunken kissing love machine while a hot band teacher just cant get enough! Shes ganna have to choose. *Everything is normal! No spys. Sorry* R&R Please
1. Practice is Well worth

**OHHH... hmm. i wrote this cuz im just tierd of finding a way to write chapter 4 of sparkle**

* * *

**Practicing Is Well Worth.**

I just got done putting up my Tromebone up in its case just as Zachery Goode came up behind me. Tomarrow is our big concert and after that is Summer Fieldtrip to L.A. We've been practicing we still suck.

"Cammie,You ready? My mom is outside waiting in the car." Zach said, look at me.

Zachery Goode has been my friend since we were babys! My mom and hes mom were friends when there were little to and got pregent at the same time. I call him Zach. We play the samething.

"Yea lets go!"

We walked outside to the Drop off/Pick up area, where Zachs mom was waiting for us.

"Hi !" I said

"Hi Cameron!"

Nobody calls me Cameron expect for adults and teachers. I put my Tromebone in the trunk.

"So, Cameron are you ready for L.A?"

"All I have to do is go get some shower stuff and im A-ok!"

"Thats good to her, Zachery has to get some later on yall can go to Target."

"That sounds good."

5 minutes later we were at Zachs house. His dad is the owner of a big oiling company and they struck oil in Texas so, hes is there. And you can say he is pretty rich.

"Lets go practice in my room!" Zach said.

We went to Zachs room and started to set up.

"Do you wanna go to Target after we practice?" I asked.

"Sure."

We got are Tromebones out and started puting them together.

"Ok B-flat."

We did B-flat.

" High F" Zach said.

"Zach I CANT DO HIGH F!"

"Try at-lest."

It came out so high that it broke some glass.

"IM SO FREAKING SORRY ZACH!"

"Its ok, I hated that glass."

After an hour of headaches, horiable noises, and aurging about whos a better teacher, we got in his car and _**I **_ started driving to was fuging the radio.

"MY FAVORITE SONG ANGIE BY COBRA STARSHIP!" Zach Screamed and started singing:

_Angie, I know you_

_You know its true_

_Please Dont ask me to belivie_

_Baby I got you_

_Cos you always knew_

_You were just having fun, having fun_

"Cammie Sing The Next part Its your favorite!"

_You got it all you really got it all_

_What more can i say?_

_I just wanted to belivie there was room for me_

_Oh,Oh,oh,oh, no, you just wanted to play_

_Oh,Oh,oh,oh no, I give you all i got_

_Angie cant we just find a way?_

"Were Here." I said.

Zach went to get hes shirts while i was in the mini bottles section. I was deiceding to get lavender deordint or pomergranete.

"Hey Cammie."

I knew that wasent Zach, No no, It was far more worst. Ryan.

"Oh Hi Ryan."

"I see you are getting ready for the trip, so am i."

"Cool."

"Are you here with anybody?"

"Zach."

"Were is he?"

"Getting shirts."

"Oh."

I turned to him.

"What are you really here for?"

He looked in my eyes and our lips attached. Hes was sof and so hard that it hurt. I wanted to push him but i was weak. I look across hes shoulder and saw Zach looking at me! Crap! Finally he stoped and walked away. Zach came forward.

"What was that about?" Zach asked.

" I dont know he just came up and kissed me!"

"Wierd? Did you like it?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Did you find your shirts?"

"Yea. You?"

"Lavender or Pomergranete?" I asked.

"Pomergranete."

"Thats what i thought."

We went to the front and started talking about our Tromebones and there names. I wanted to name my Shawn from Psychic.

"You cant name your tromebone Shawn!" He screamed.

"Why?"

"Cause your case is black!"

"So is yours."

"But my case name is Gus, and Gus is black!"

"You know your being racits."

"And your in-denial."

"Fine. Ill just duck-tape it white!"

"That is far more better."

"Im Hungry." i said.

"Lets pick up pizza."

"You pay."

"I only have 13 bucks!"

"Fine. ill pay."

We got the pizza and went to his house. We ordered a double-meat stuffed crust pizza from Pizza Hut. I dont know if its the pizza but, Zach looks pretty cute when hes aruging.

Yeah Its the pizza.

"Lets watch to a movie!" He said.

"Which."

He did a little smirk. A smirk that is all to fimalier.

"Oh no." I cried.

"Oh yes. PROMETHES!" He screamed.

I hate that movie. When it first came out Zach wanted to see it in theathers. One part in the movie a little ailien thing went and killed two GUYS! It was so scary that i was crying and they had to escort me out. Zach has never been off my back about that.

"Zach please dont!"

"To make this even more fun, im calling over Ryan and Grant."

"Tell them to bring over some beers."

20 minutes later i was a little bit tipsy and the worse part is coming up.

"Cammie i think its time to go to the other room." Grant said.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Just a couple of more sences until." Ryan said.

Zachs phone rang. He has the wierdist rings. And screen savers.

"Ok. Bye. Ryan, your mom want you home and bring Grant."

"Ah crap. Ok Bye Zach, Bye Cammie."

"Bye." I mumbled

When they walked out, it was a huge reilf. I dont know why but, i was happy that me and Zach were finally alone. He was wearing a white polo shirt that made hes eyes stand out. Or it was the drunkeness that is over him. He came and sitted by me. Mabye a little too close.

"Cammie the moment of truth!" Zach said.

"NOO!"

I hid my face in hes chest while he was laughing. The screams from the t.v send shivers down my spin. When i heard no more i asked

"Is it over?"

"Yeah its over, But you can stay like this if you want."

Did he just asked What i think he asked me. I was so stiff. Like wtf?

"Umm. Im good."

I got up and straighten myself. When i was on hes chest i could fell hes 6-pack. I didt wanna let go. But i had to.

"Cammie, do you like Ryan?" Zach whispers

"As a friend, nothing special."

"So why did you make-out with him at Target."

"I told you he lunged at me i tried to push him back but he was strong."

"Oh so do you think hes hot?"

I could tell by the way hes talking, hes even more drunk than me. At-lest i can control my actions.

"You think im hot dont you?" he asked.

"Dosent everybody?"

"Then why dont you make-out with me?" I expect to see a smirk on his face but he looks serious.

"What about you Zach, do you think im hot?" i ask avoiding the question

"Yes! Everybody dose!" he said immediately

"Thanks. Now shut up, Im trying to watch the movie."

"Cammie." he whisperd slowly "you never answerd my question."

I looked in his eyes for an answer but instead i found his lips.

This kiss was a million, wait billions, times better than the one with Ryan. Probably, even better in the movies.I stopped thinking about how wrong it was to be kissing my best friend. The kissed lasted about 5 minutes. The bad thing about the kiss was the akwardness that came in after the kiss.

"Cammie. Im sorry."

"Its ok were both drunk." i said akwardly

"So, you dont mind if i do it again?"

* * *

**Like? Hate? I think this is my best wroke EVA! Message me for ideas of chapter 4 of sparkle!**


	2. Lets just get there

**Is it just me or i feel a little bit hot?! Its meh! Enjoy!**

* * *

Didhe just say! Whoa! What! Hes just a little too much drunk! I tryed looking in his eyes for proof that hes kidding but i didt find any.

He leaned in and kissed me. Not on the lips. Oh no! On my neck. Its so soft at first then it was hard!

"Umm Zach, are you trying to give me a hicky before our concert tomarrow?"

Finally he stopped and I ran to the bathroom.

"That BASTERD!" I whisperd.

I came out of the bathrom and showed Zach the hickey.

"Zach you basterd!"

"Im so sorry Cammie! I really am!"

"What am i supossed to do Zach!"

"I dont know."

"You better find a way cause your the one who started this!"

**Zachs POV**

Oh my gosh I cant freaking belivie i gave Cammie a hickey! Im ganna get so much crap my her AND my mom! The more important thing is I KISSED CAMMIE! Im not that drunk! I dont know if was the drunkeness that was over me or was it my feelings for her?! I think it was my feelings. But how can i like her? We've been friends since pre-school! I did like kissing her. But it was so wrong but felt so right! What am i supposed to do about her hickey!

" I guess we can put conclear on it." i said

"I dont think conclear will cover up a mess like this Zach!"

"We'll have to try"

I went to the bathroom and searched for my moms conclear.

"Here put it on" i said.

She went into the bathrom a couple of minutes later she came out.

"Well, how does it look?" she asked.

"Do you have a turtle-neck?"

**Cams POV**

Do I have a turtle-neck? is it that bad. I shouldt even be doing this. Hes the one who started this! Ugh... I just wanna go to bed and go to L.A.

"Zach How about we go to bed and worry about this in the morning." I whinned

"Sure."

I changed into my pj's and went upstairs. Since kindergarten we always sleep together. But it felt kinda akward this time. Did i mention he sleeps shirtless? That made it even _more _akward

"Zach?" i asked

"What."

"Your a good kisser but, you've heard that millions time since you are the 'Famous quaterback'."

"Thanks."

"See you in the morning Zach."

**Next Morning...**

**Zachs POV**

I woke up with my arm around Cammies waist and a huge headache. I look over to see is she is still asleep. She is. I went to the kitchen to make some food and a saw a note from My mom saying she is out at her yoga class. I tryed to re-cap what happen last night but i didt need to because i remembered everything that happen.

We went to Target and i saw her making out with Ryan.

We started aguring about the names of our Trombones. The agure that i defintally one

We came home and watched Promethes. She was scared. She hid her face in my shirt. She was cute like that.

We kissed.

I asked her if she didt mind if i do it again and i kissed her on the neck.

Which gave her a hickey.

She tried to cover it up with my moms conclear,but it didt work.

We went to bed and she said im a good kisser, which i am. Then i fell asleep.

**Cams POV**

i wake up to the smell of chocolate pancakes. Zack makes awsome pancakes. I start to go downstairs and remember the akward kiss from last night and the hickey. I know i have to face him about it but, i dont really wanna. I went head strong and slowly start my way back downstairs.

"Hey Cammie!" Zach said cheerfully.

"Hey Zach."

"About last night." He said

"Im so sorry about leting you watch Promethes."

Really?

"Zach do you remember what happen last night?"

"No. Not really."

I could tell him the truth or avoid the drama and just go on.

"oh Well its ok about the Promethes i actully enjoyed it!"

Zach grin. He has such a cute smile.

"I saw Ryan eyeing you all night."

"So."

"Do you like him?"

"Hell to the no! Incase you forgot In 6th grade he picked on me and called me Cammiefail!"

"Oh right."

"Just Gimmie meh pancakes and lets go to school Then CONCERT!"

"Crap."

We got dressed and went to school. It flew by! I was so excieded about the trip that i didt even wanna talk to Macey and Liz!

Me and Zach met up outside the band hall.

"Ughh" He grunt

I could tell he was having a bad day.

"What wrong?" i asked

"Today in gym we had to run hills."

"Today in gym _we _had to run small medium large."

"Yall did laps." he protested.

"Dosent mean a thing." i said while opening the door.

I saw Liz and Macey.

"Hey Liz!"

"Cammie We were just talking about you."

"Why?"

"We heard you and Zach had a little fun last night." Macey said with a smirk.

"Who told you that!"

"You ghost dialed us!" Liz said.

"Aww CRAP! Please dont tell anybody!" I cried

"We wont! Now tell us, how was the kiss?" Macey said with her eye brows up

"Hes good."

"Good Or _Gooooddd_."

"Option one."

"Hickey?" Liz asked.

"First it was soft, then it started to hurt!"

"Ewww!" they both said at the same time.

"But Zach dosent remember. He was too drunk."

"So sad! He'll remember dont worry. I gatta get to class or is ganna bust a tit!" Macey joked.

Macey plays the plays the samething as me and Zach.

Instead of playing started talking about the concert. I block that part out. Then trip brain is fully on!

"We are leaving at 5:30am and we should get into New Mexico around 8pm. Next day we'll leave at 6am and we should get to L.A around 4pm. Rest of day we rest. The day after that will see the walk of fame, you'll have 2 hours. 12 is lunch at the farmers 2 we go sight seeing on a double day after that day! Well you go Universal Studios 3 hrs Ripleyes Belivie it or hour Monica Pier rest of the day there and yes,you can go to beach just make sure your is sight view. Hotel.

Zach whisper in my hear

_"Were ganna fun and Santa Monica!"_

That send shivers down my spin.

"Then well go to Disneyland in Anahiem."

I could hear more if Zach didt whisper in my ear. FINALLY CONCERT TIME!

I should be stoked, But was Zach said made me excited and nervous!

"Um Cam?" Macey asked

"Wha... What?"

" said School Spirit."

"Oh sorry."

School spirit is my favorite! The other music just fly by! When it was over we all stood. I couldt help to look at Zach and i see him look at me. I got all flustered and just giggle,which got me even more flustered. All parents came down to congratz us. Of course my mom was sitting next to Zachs mom.

"Cameron that was amazing!" Zach mom said.

"Thanks !"

"Zachery you were also amazing." My mom said.

"Thank you Ms.M!"

"Cameron is that a hickey?" Zach mom asked

CRAP! I forgot about the hickey!

"Cammie were did you get that hickey!

My eyes turned to Zach i mouted the words "What should i do." but i stopped myself because i remember that _he _dosent remember.

"It was Ryan Miller."

"It looks like i have to have a chat with Mrs. Miller!"

My mom drove Me and Zach to Mcdondels. followed right behind us. Me and Zach sat in seprate booths.

"Zach are you ganna spend the night?"

"I might."

"Zach, do you remember anything from last night?" I whisperd.

"No."

"Anything at all?"

"Nothing."

I Dont belivie knows i had to do something to make him spit it out! But what? I cant kiss him,it will be even _more _akward for both of us.

We got done and my mom drove us to the house. She went is tierd so she is ganna fall asleep fast.

"What do you wanna do?" Zach whispers

"I dont know,you?

We floped ourselfs on the couch.

"How about... A TICKLE FIGHT!" Zach screamed.

Zach starts to tickle my sides! It was so ticklish that i was about to pee my pants.

"Zach! Stop!" I cried.

He laughed. He has a cute laugh.

I fell to the floor And Zach fell. Right on top of me

"Well this is a akward position" he said.

"How about you get off?"

"Nah I kinda like it this way."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN! :) I got to go to band practice so im not ganna be writing the much. ill do my best to write each time i have.!**

**-Abby**


	3. Her time of the month

**WHOA WHOA WHOA! *a silence* WHOA! I was watching t.v and saw Brad Pitts Butt. It was awesome. Just to warn you if ur a guy. you might wanna skip!**

* * *

**Her Time Of The Month.**

Who! What! Did he just say! AGAIN!

"Zachery Goode, are you flirting with me?"

**Zach's POV**

FUCK! I did it again! I should just get off. But she's just gonna say 'you never answered my question' like I said last night. Should I just tell her?

"No! Here I'll get up."

I got up and sat on the sat next to me.

"Thanks" she said.

"Sorry for that."

"Its ok."

"At lest in not Joe Hernandez or i would've crushed you!" I joked.

"Yeah,Hey how about we get some sleep. tommarow is ganna be a long day. Lets get some sleep."

"Sure." I respond.

I took off my shirt and hopped into bed,while Cammie was changing. I can't wait until and Cammie, sitting in the back, all to ourself. What am i talking about! I should be stoked about the models that im gonna see! I bet Cammie can me a model. WTF AM I SAYING! Cammie just walk in.

"I like your pj's" I said sarcastictly.

She got the remote and turned on the t.v to Family Guy.

She fell asleep minutes later. Id follow right behind her. I woke up hours later by a kick. It she was having a nightmare. I could tell. I put my arms around her. I didnt even notice she was awake.

"Zach, Why are you holding me?" she mumbled.

"You were having nightmares" I answered

"Oh,well, can you let go, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sorry."

She got up and went to the bathroom. I saw a red stain in the snow-white sheets. Her time of the guys would be gross out but im just else. I got up and took the sheets off and stuffed them under the bed, and replaced them with new ones.

**Cams POV**

I knew it was the time of the month. Thank god i wore red pj's. I change my underwear and put on a pad. I wash my hands and return to the bed. I looked at the sheets. White. Thank gosh or it would've been awkward. I slipped into the soft sheets and pretend to fall asleep.

"Cammie?"

I ignore Zach.

"Cammie i know your there."

I turned to face Zach.

"What?" I asked.

"You bleed through the sheets so, i changed them and stuff them under your bed."

I turned dark red that it looked like i was wearing make-up. I was also speechless.

"I know you feel awkward. I don't. Im not like other guys, you know that, who would be gross out and leave."

"TTT-Thanks Zach." I mumbled.

He leaned in and kissed my on the cheek.

There are two kind of guys in the world.

A guy who can be a jerk.

And a guy who can be the girl-next-door. Who will support you and now make fun of you.

Zach is that one right now.

* * *

**I thought this would be a cute chapter cuz a lot of people could relate to this is in some way! and i had a dream about it too so yea! Tanks!**

**Abby**


	4. Get on

**i know i havent been writing for a while i have 2 reasons**

**1. my dog tore up my laptops keyboard**,**so im using the on screen ( oh look my n just broke!) which it makes really hard to type. How she broke it? she is crazy when she is bored and my laptop was on the floor,fully open. You can do the rest.**

**2. School is hetic. Very. with tennis try-out and school work its busy**

**So ill try to get some typing done but for now its all on paper!**

**XoXo,**

**Abigail (aka Zammie349)**


	5. A Flirtatious Teacher

**_Thanks to all of yall! I finally have to courage to post this new chapter. Sorry i cant name the people who supported me but you know who you are *wink wink* Not my best work but enjoy _**

* * *

**Cammies POV**

"How the hell I wake up on the floor?" I whisperd.

I look up and see that Zach had taken up the whole bed.

"Zach."

Nothing

"Zach."

I get a pillow and throw it at him

"Zach!"

"Whaaa...What?"

"Wakey wakey eggs and shakey"

"I thought it was eggs and bacey"

"Eh,whats a diffrenent?"

I got up and went to the bathroom,took a shower and went to the kitchen.

"Here. A yorgurt." my mom said,while i took it. I hate cookies n' cream.

"Where is Zach?" I asked

"Waiting in his car. Im not ganna be taking yall to the bus. Its five o'clock in the morning and I want to go to bed. I love you honey." She kissed my forhead and send me out.

Zach. Me and him, sitting on a bus. For ten hours. Oh. What a treat. He did in fact look kinda good in his black sweatpants and V-neck me I have shorts and my Girl Scout shirt from 6th grade. Suprisingly, It still fits me. Its not a skinnny. I got in the car and Zach soon followed. He wasent looking at me. WHY ISNT HE LOOKING AT ME!?

"You know you can look at me jerk." I hissed

"Whatever. Im tierd."

"So are we all." I murmurer while entering the car

It wasn't soon after until we got to the bus. I couldn't find the gang so i went to go "hang out" with and . Is tall and always has his shirt tuck in.I would say he's in his mid 50's. on the other hand is fresh out of collage and is twenty-three. Early eh? He has brown hair and is styled like Zachs, and wear a polo shirt almost all the time. And quite truthfully, he is a total hottie.

"Hi Mr. Curtain Hi ." I said with a whine.

"Why aren't you with Zach or Macey?" Mr. Childress asked.

"Please don't say the name Zach."

"Why?" asked.I gave him a don't-ask-don't-tell-look.

"What happen?" ask,not getting the clue.

"Promise not to tell?" I turned my head to both of them.

"Zach kissed me and dosent even remember." I whispered into both of their ears.

"Why dosent he remember?" asked with a shrug.

"He was drunk." I replied swiftly.

"That fig..Hey! Both of you stop that!"

Of course it was a French horn and Trumpet playing in the middle of the street. William and Marcos are such idiots. Like really. William thought photosynthesis was how a Caterpillar turns into a butterfly. Marcos thought that fat babies are the cousins of fat people.

I turned to who face is in anger and frustration. Why is that? He cant be jealous of Zach.

"Did he touch you in any way or hurt you after the kiss?" He put his arm on her shoulders.

"Well I never!" I said in a southern accent.

"I'm being serious Cammie. You may not believe me but, I was once a teenage boy."

"I thought grown men came from the center of the Earth!"

"Cammie."

"Look , nothing bad happen. He didt touch me, or hit me." I returned in my normal accent.

He gave a great sigh and went onto the bus. I still couldt find the gang of bang and followed closely behind . Inside was assigning seats. The people who are left are Macy,Jeffery,Jamie,Alyssa,Micheal, and William. Of course, i got sit next to William..

"Hey,Hey,Hey. Cammie Cammie Cammie. Whatca doing? Huh Huh Huh? Cammie Cammie Cammie."

He kept poking me with his pencil.

"WILLIAM CAN YOU STOP POKING ME WITH YOUR DAMN PENCIL!" I snapped.

I heard snickering in the back.

"OH Y'ALL THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME? WELL, I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! PIECES OF CRAP!"

"Cameron! Come sit by me."

"Great, look at what you got me into WILLIAM!" I said in my normal voice."What have you being drinking anyway?"

"Five Monsters and Six Red Bulls."

Really as I look back, I said yall can do better than me. No one is better than me. Im perfect! I took my junk and scooted right next to .I plugin my earbuds and rested my head on my palm.

"What are you listing to?"

I took one of my earbuds off and reached over to ear. Then a grin slowly appeared.

"You of all people will be listing to this."

"I get it from my mom."

"Well," He returned my earbud,"You have a very good taste in music mother."

"Mhm." I yawned

"Well aren't you tired." A loud whisper behind my back

"You aren't? You drank eleven energy drinks!" I whispered past my shoulder.

"Go to sleep Will!" yelled in a whisper.

I laid my head on my palm and felt my body shifting to be resting my head on I slowly fell into sugaland.

* * *

I wake up with arms across my waist and a head drooling on my next. Oh . I take my phone out and looked at the time.

"Damn. 8 o'clock already." I whisper.

I weirdly fell cofenterble like .Childress strong arms holding me, but he has to stop drooling over me or we are gonna have a bigger problem here. I got his head off of me. That fail as it slowly come back on me. But with a kiss to my brow.

"Mmmm, I love you Whitney. Sing to me more babe." He murmurer.

"Wha... What? Oh Cammie. Sorry."

He remove his head,but not his arms

"Its ok."

"What time is it?"

"8 o'clock."

"We should be in Texas about now?"

"Closer to San Antonio." I say in a shrug. He quickly remove his arms from around my waist. Aww why did he have to do that? Here comes the akaward silence. Its weird sitting next to a hot teacher when he just woak up from a dream about Whitney Houston. I wonder if hes a virgin. GOD WHY AM I SAYING THESE THINGS IN MY HEAD!  
"Im not virgin." He whispers in my ear.

"You ummm H-Heard that?"

"When you think to yourself your actually talking _to _yourself."

" Ha."

**Zach**

God I wonder what they're talking about.

"Zach can you help me paint my nails for California?"

"Macy you can do it by yourself!"

"Shesh! Then I guess you wont wanna hear what Cammie thinks about you now do you?" She tease

"What dose she thinks of me?"

"That Your a Sex God."

"WIlliam get the hell out of here!" Macy hiss.

" Zach it looks like you got a stiff composition." He said while pointing to .

and Cammie? Puh-Please. She would never **ever **go out with a teacher. Besides, Its aginsit the law anyway.

"What evidence do you have of this anyway?" Macy ask

"He kissed her on her eyebrow."

"William, why are you here anyway? Weren't you over in the front." I ask

"I work in mysterious ways my dear Zach."

"Well get your mysterious ass down, we are pulling up to a gas station,"

"Great! Im hungry for Doritos and Red Bull!"

"Its eight thirty in the freaking morning!" I hiss.

"Thats it, Im ganna be buying food for you! _Healthy _food." Macy grab his hand and started to pull him out of the bus.

Cammie cant have a crush on Childress. Or is it the other way around.


	6. Gas Station Nightmares

**Thanks You . for reviewing and I put this chapter up today just for you!**

* * *

**Cammies POV**

I have my Doritos and Tic-Tacs when I spot William and Macy fighting.I back up and make my way towards them.

"I DONT WANT FREAKING V JUICE!"

"ITS MUCH HEALTHIER THAN MONSTERS AND MUNCHES!" Macy shot back.

"HOW SHOULD YOU KNOW! YOUR THE FUCKING PRICK WHO PRANCES AROUND THE FRENCH HORN!"

"YOU PLAY THE FRENCH HORN YOU CUNT! AND I PLAY THE TROMBONE."

"TROMBONE? I THOUGHT THE TROM_-BONER_!" William shot back.

"You Bitch."

A flash of light and Macy was throwing a kick in the groin of William. It must of hurt because William was on the ground whimpering. Macy had a smug look on her face and looked sad. But,of course, was near by so she had to look sincere. We huddled closer to William so we can hide him.

"Dont. Mess. With. The. Trombones." Macy she spit on him! A little to far.

Macy looked like a supermodel walking away. William face was not ashamed face like it should be but, it was glee that was over it.

"What the hell are you smiling about? You just got your ass kicked."

"But I looked pretty good did I?"

**Zach POV**

William is such a prick. He deserves to get kicked in the groin. Like what the hell is wrong with him for picking a fight with Macy? He will never make it in this world. He will never, never,_ never_ make it. If he runs for president, god help us all. Were is Cammie going?

**Cammie POV**

I quickly move to the ally way in the back to fix my hair and make-up. Why in the ally way you ask? Because the ally way is also the only bathroom with a mirror. Yes, the ally way is a bathroom. Horrible gas station right? Also why am I doing this? Its because ima Hot Mess. Really Its because before me and Zachs little "indecent" he dared me to seduce and him and whoever kisses me first I get my five hundred bucks back from Zach. If I lose Zach keeps the bucks and im poor. Its not fair because Zach already kissed me once and I should get my money back!

I get all dolled up and ran to the bathroom without a mirror. You really think im ganna go pee in the public? Out of the blue popped up and sending me flying to the ground.

"Great messed up my hair." I murmured. I blew a strand of hair in my face over.

"Cammie sorry."

"Its ok . Helping me up is welcomed." He didn't even hear me! He walked away all casual like leaving me on the floor. Thankfully Zach was there and helped me up.

"Thanks Zach."

"No problem."

We walked out of the store together and I forgot I didn't pay.

"Looks like free junk food for me." I mumbled.

"What?"

"What? Nothing."

"Oh okay. Hey you want some of these fried mushrooms." Zach asked,pointing to the mushrooms.

I cant lie; they looked pretty damn good. But the problem that they came from a gas station send me away from them. BUT THEY LOOKED SO DARN GOOD! I picked one up and hesitantly plopped it on the roof of my mouth. A little ranch dressing and I would've been in heaven. Pure gold that they were.

"Thanks Zach."

**Zach Pov**

"Thanks Zach."

Oh Cameron. You are sure as hell welcome. And I thought you were much smarter than this. Eating hot food from a gas station. Cameron Ann Morgan, your ganna wish you never known me in the first place.

"Oh; you're welcome Cammie." I said while loading on the bus. I took my seat and a grin started forming on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Macy asked while flipping a page in her magazine.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**Cammie POV**

**5 hours later**

YES FINALLY IN EL PASO! THIRTY MINUTES TO GO! THIRTY MORE MINUTES UNTIL OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE I CALL A BUS! Awwww Yes. No more sitting here waiting for to give me back my Ipod. Five fights I got into to him for not returning my Ipod and deleting my high-scores from UNO. Em basterd. He is always giving me the hand.

"Mr. Childress ca..."

The hand

"Mr. Childress please."

The hand

"Mr. Childress your..."

The hand

"Thats it! Mr. Childress please gimmie my Ipod back." I snapped

"Please stop calling me Mr. Childress. It makes me feel old."

"YOU ARE OLD!"

"Im Twenty-four."

" NINE YEARS OLDER THAN ME."

"So your fifth-teen?" He asked.

"Y-Yes. Yes I am."

"So your legal enough to date _older _men."

OMG! I KNOW WHAT HE IS DOING! HES TRYING TO STEER CLEAR OF TRYING TO GIVE ME BACK MY IPOD! Well sir, thats not ganna work of me. No siry.

" . I would like my Ipod back." I said firmly.

"..."

"Mr. Childress?"

"Cammie."

"My Ipod?"

"No."

"Please !" Why wont he just give me back the damn Ipod! Its all I ask for! all I ask for is the freaking Ipod. I firmly stood up and snatch it from his hand. Then a moment later the bus came to a rough halt and um... I fell onto... Well, Yea.

And the most embarrassing part is that my "lady part" landed on his "man part".

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Childress Im so sorry!"

"Its ok Cammie just get off."

My shoe was stuck under the seat and it wouldn't pull! Oh god kill me now. AND I WAS STILL LAYING ON HIM!

"My shoe is stuck."

"William can you get Cammies shoe un-stuck." He said over the seat. Oh god no William. He'll probably sniff. And sure enough I heard a nose blowing in some air. Ugh. Hes a huge pervert.

"Give me my shoe back PERVERT!" I almost yelled.

"Cammie!" Mr. Childress hissed.

"He is!"

"I know. Everyone tells him everyday. Someone has to be nice to him and it looks like it has to be me."

William gave me back my shoe and said loudly, "Nice feet.". Weirdo.

**Mr. Childress POV**

Weirdo.

**Zach** POV

Weirdo.

**Macy POV **

Weirdo. Hes hot.

** POV**

Weirdo.

**Cammie Pov**

Im pretty sure everyone is thinking the same thing. William will never be loved. Even if people did like him. I bet people think that Zach is hot. Oh no, oh no! Not this again! Please lord I haven't thought about him once on this trip. Not now! Please. He is pretty hot. Oh god. I cant help it! Hes beautiful. Man any girl well be lucky to have him as there own. I mean look at him! Strong arms, well toned legs, great ass, awesome personality. Who wouldn't want him? He makes straight guys wanna turn gay. Oh god he makes my stomache ache. Wait oh no.

Zach is ganna pay

* * *

**So what do yall think? There was no school today. So i decide to finish this chapter. So please R&R. Love yall bunches and crunches.**

**-Abby**


	7. Puu Puu Everywhere

**Cammie POV**

I have my Doritos and Tic-Tacs when I spot William and Macy fighting. I back up and make my way towards them.

"I DONT WANT FREAKING V8 JUCIE!"

"IT'S MUCH HEALTHER THAN MONSTERS AND MUNCHES!" Macy shot back.

"HOW SHOULD YOU KNOW? YOU'RE THE FUCKING PRICK WHO PRANCES AROUND THE FRENCH HORN!"

"YOU PLAY THE FRENCH HORN YOU CUNT! AND I PLAY THE TROMBONE."

"TROMBONE? I THOUGHT THE TROM_-BONER_!" William shot back.

"You Bitch."

A flash of light and Macy was throwing a kick in the groin of William. It must have hurt because William was on the ground whimpering. Macy had a smug look on her face and looked sad. But, of course, Mr. Curtain was nearby so she had to look sincere. We huddled closer to William so we can hide him.

"Don't. Make. Fun. Of. Trombones." Macy hissed. Then she spit on him! A little too far.

Macy looked like a supermodel walking away. William face was not ashamed face like it should be but, it was glee that was over it.

"What the hell are you smiling about? You just got your ass kicked." I asked

"But I looked pretty good did I?"

**Zach POV**

William is such a prick. He deserves to get kicked in the groin. Like what the hell is wrong with him for picking a fight with Macy? He will never make it in this world. He will never, never,_ ever _make it. If he runs for president, gods help us all. Where is Cammie going?

**Cammie POV**

I quickly move to the ally way in the back to fix my hair and make-up. Why in the ally way you ask? Because the ally way is also the only bathroom with a mirror. Yes, the ally way is a bathroom. Horrible gas station right? Also why am I doing this? It's because ima Hot Mess. Really It's because before me and Zachs little "incident" he dared me to seduce Mr. Childress and him and whoever kisses me first I get my five hundred bucks back from Zach. If I lose Zach keeps the bucks and I'm poor. It's not fair because Zach already kissed me once and I should get my money back!

I get all dolled up and ran to the bathroom without a mirror. You really think I'm gonna go pee in the public? Out of the blue Mr. Curtain popped up and sending me flying to the ground.

"Great messed up my hair." I murmured. I blew a strand of hair in my face over.

"Cammie sorry."

"It's ok Mr. Curtain. Helping me up is welcomed." He didn't even hear me! He walked away all casual like leaving me on the floor. Thankfully Zach was there and helped me up.

"Thanks Zach."

"No problem."

We walked out of the store together and I forgot I didn't pay.

"Looks like free junk food for me." I mumbled.

"What?"

"What? Nothing."

"Oh okay. Hey you want some of these fried mushrooms." Zach asked, pointing to the mushrooms.

I can't lie; they looked pretty damn good. But the problem that they came from a gas station sends me away from them. BUT THEY LOOKED SO DARN GOOD! I picked one up and vastly plopped it on the roof of my mouth. A little ranch dressing and I would've been in heaven. Pure gold that they were.

"Thanks Zach."

**Zach POV**

"Thanks Zach."

Oh Cameron. You are sure as hell welcome. And I thought you were much smarter than this. Eating hot food from a gas station. Cameron Ann Morgan, your gonna wish you never known me in the first place.

"Oh; you're welcome Cammie." I said while loading on the bus. I took my seat and a grin started forming on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Macy asked while flipping a page in her magazine.

"You'll find out soon enough."

**Cammies POV**

Crap I have a bad feeling in my stomach. We're just about to cross into New Mexico and I just can't wait until I get into that nice and cozy bed. Fall asleep and dream about strawberries because y'know, I like strawberries. Now I want some strawberries! Who has strawberries in this bitch? I look around to a random guy. No strawberries. Looks around to the bus driver. No strawberries. Macy? Nope. William? HELLZ YES! I quickly jump seats like Spiderman, with my spidy senses, until I reach William.

"Hey!" I say oh so sarcastically. William just gives me a 'what up' look.

"So. Can I have one?" I asked while pointing to the strawberry in his hand.

"What will you give me in return?"

"I'll give you hugs and kisses and unicorns!" I joked.

"No seriously."

*Puts on thinking face*

"I'll set you up on a date with Macy!"

"Deal."

WHAT DA FUCK? Okay. I didn't expect him to say yes. It was just a flunk question. He was SUPPOSED to say no. Guess he really likes Macy. Too bad Macy doesn't like him. I grab a strawberry and looked down the aisle,seeing if everyone was concentrated on their thing. The coast is clear and I quickly jump to the next seat. Dammit! I get a queasy feeling in my stomach and don't make it to the next jump, but instead stop in the middle of the aisle. What did Zach give me? The queasiness goes away for the next two jumps,but immediately comes back once I take my seat. I close my eyes and try to think of something else. Rainbows, Butterflies,Killing,Zach, wait no! ? NO! After a couple of minutes the feeling goes away again and I plug in my ear buds. Mmm. My favorite song comes on. I love Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. I start stomping my feet and feel a vibration on my butt. I grab my phone and saw I got a text. From Zach. UGH!

**You okay? I saw you were a little uneasy while taking that jump.-Zach**

**Did you put something in those mushrooms?-Cammie**

**No. Why are you feeling 'queasy'?-Zach**

**As of matter off fact, yes I am. Are you sure that you didn't put ANYTHING in those mushrooms?- Cammie**

**You really wanna know?-Zach**

**YES!-Cammie**

**I did not put anything in it. It was all the gas station and their horrible cooks.:)-Zach**

WHAT THE % $!.

**YOU SON OF A BITCH!-Cammie.**

Puuu Puuu. All over lap. Ughh. I hate New Mexico.


End file.
